Yugioh! DE - Episode 050
Ritual of the Sacred Beasts I Synopsis Cameron is offered as a sacrifice. Summary Obelisk Dorms At night, a group of four students meet in a lounge at the Obelisk Dorms. Their eyes are all glowing and one checks to ensure no one enters their vicinity and no one senses them using their powers. A meeting of sorts begins and one student expresses they have waited "too long" to seize the Sacred Beasts. Two weeks have passed since the School Festival, so the Sacred Beast cards are set to be shipped away soon and out of their grasp. A girl explains several obstacles have been put in place to make taking the cards extremely difficult even for them. Another gruff students insists it is their "bodies" that are making the task more difficult. The girl explains that ordinary humans have limited vitality to sustain them and similarly limited potential for them to tap into their powers. The gruff student expresses disgust as to needing to remain dormant during the day to maintain their time here. A quiet boy softly expresses wisdom at needing to be dormant: conserving their energy and observing has proven valuable in remaining undetected by the psychic duelists at the academy. The leader of the four shares the quiet boy's wisdom, saying they've learned enough but now they are running out of time and my collect the Sacred Beasts before their world is destroyed. He asks if they are all set on their plan, and the three others nod in confirmation. Just then, their glowing eyes recede and the four students seem to fall unconscious before waking up a few seconds after. The four students don't seem to any any recollection of the meeting that transpired. They express oddity at always congregating in the lounge together when they had not known each other a few weeks ago. Slifer Cafeteria The next day, Cameron's friends discuss the Sacred Beasts at the breakfast table. While many fawn over the cards and suitable strategies that use their effects, Cameron does not express interest in them to no one's surprise. Cameron says he completely respects the cards' power, but he prefers his own cards. Card Case As they all go to the main building Cameron feels suffocated and his face slightly brightens red. Clovis notices Cameron's discomfort, the latter flees from the group, pretending he needs to see another professor. Cameron actually visits the duel casing of the Sacred Beasts, and Clarissa approaches him. She tells Cameron she knows how he feels. As psychic duelists they can feel the raw consuming power of the Sacred Beasts. Cameron expresses that the cards feel suffocating and disgusting, but he's still drawn to their power. Cameron and Clarissa look around to a few other known psychic duelists who are drawn to the cards with visible discomfort themselves. Clarissa expresses that these two weeks are the worst two weeks of the school year for psychic duelists. They secretly prohibit dueling among psychic duelist in case their powers get out of control from the Sacred Beast's influence, but it's almost over. In two days, the cards will be gone. Cameron expresses mild impatience and walks away toward class. As Cameron speaks with Clarissa, one of the Obelisk Students scouts the Sacred Beasts and Cameron as well. A Call in the Night The following night, Cameron rests in bed and notes how powerful the Sacred Beasts are, their influence and presence able to affect all psychic duelists. Cameron says he hasn't felt right since their unveiling. As Cameron closes his eyes to sleep, a voice screams at him to wake up. Cameron's eyes dart open and assumes Genex Dragon is talking to him, but the spirit confirms it is not. Cameron tries to rest again only for the voice to get louder, ordering Cameron to wake up and get out of bed. Cameron looks around and sees none of his roommates are talking. Genex Dragon confirms it is not them but assumes it is a form of telepathy. Before the dragon can say more, the voice orders Cameron out of bed again and this time threatens his friends. Cameron gets up as ordered and is instructed to bring his Deck and Duel Disk to a specific site. Cameron acquiesces and leaves his dorm. Genex Dragon then explains the power more clearly: to read someone's mind in a duel to ascertain their strategy. However, telepathy doesn't work across such a distance. In a duel two people are connected, allowing for the telepathy to trigger, but someone is clearly doing so from a vast distance. Genex Dragon says an extremely experienced psychic duelist could do this or an actual spirit. Cameron recalls Freya, Spirit of Victory taking over Hope Bowen before the School Festival. He similarly remembers Lucy telling him she wasn't the only spirit to cross over and inhabit a body. Cameron wonders if another spirit has inhabited a body. Trap Cameron arrives at the instructed site off school grounds when the alarms go off in the main building. In the main building, security guards rush to the site to see other security guards knocked out but alive. In addition, the Sacred Beast cards are gone. Back at the site, four glowing eyes step out to reveal the four duelists who had a meeting. Cameron recognizes one of them, Obelisk Freshman Paul Burns. "Paul" gruffly recalls that as the name people call the host. Cameron expresses mild surprise and the previously gruff boy speaks up to say Cameron already knows they are spirits. He says he's the one who forced Cameron out of bed lest they hurt his friends. Cameron asks why he's even here. The leader apologizes to Cameron for their rudeness but they need his help. Cameron asks what they need, and the leader calmly responds that they need his soul to awaken the Sacred Beasts. Cameron becomes alarmed and tries to run away, but a barrier keeps him locked in. The girl is a spellcaster who trapped Cameron in the moment he arrived. She tells Cameron not to bother calling for help as they have isolated their presence from psychic duelists. Cameron says people will be looking for the Sacred Beasts, and the gruff boy responds by promising Cameron they won't be able to find him in time. Cameron gets up and pulls out Windmill Genex. Cameron channels its power to generate a massive windforce that pushes back the others. The leader admires the great power but isn't yet moved. Cameron then calls on Geo Genex and summons an earthquake on top of his windforce. Cameron ultimately gives out before his enemies can concede. The others rise to their feet and the leader applauds Cameron for performing his gifts. "Paul" then quietly hands the leader a Duel Disk and the Sacred Beasts shuffled into a Deck. The leader tells Cameron to get up and prepare his Duel Disk. He explains they aren't just going to take his soul from his chest. They are going to sacrifice his soul in a duel to fuel the beasts. Cameron recovers and asks "why him", and the leader tells Cameron that their duel will explain everything. He agrees to let Cameron go first. Genex Dragon tells Cameron they cannot negotiate their way out of this. If there was just one, Cameron could use his powers to escape, but he is not yet strong or experienced enough to defeat all four of them at once. He tells Cameron to duel, and Cameron submits to the situation at hand. The Duel A Game Cameron goes first and draws. The leader stops the duel for a moment and allows to make things easier, since they will be sacrificing his soul for their undertaking. He allows Cameron one question as the start of each of his turns. Cameron decides to play the game. He asks the four spirits "who they are" as in their true names. The leader introduces himself as "Buster Blader", a warrior spirit, the girl introduces herself as "Hiita", a spellcaster, the gruff boy introduces himself as "Swift Birdman Joe", a Winged Beast, and the quiet boy introduces himself as "Fox Fire", a Pyro entity. Since Cameron's question was answered, he truly begins his turn by summoning "Genex Undine". Admitting the monster is weak, Cameron prepares for "Undine's" destruction by equipping it with "Ribbon of Rebirth". Battling Hamon Buster Blader draws and activates 3 Continuous Spells: "Spell Absorption", "Gravekeeper’s Servant", and "Power Filter". Joe muses Cameron only managed to get in one question as the duel's already over. Buster Blader sends all his Continuous Spells to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" in Attack Position. Cameron truly cowers before the massive Thunder beast. Buster Blader orders "Hamon" to end the duel and take Cameron's soul. Genex Dragon sharply tells Cameron to focus. As "Undine" is destroyed, Cameron fights through shock to activate "Defense Draw" to save his Life Points and draw a card. However, "Hamon" still lands lightning that briefly electrocutes Cameron. Cameron doesn't understand, and "Buster Blader" explains Hamon's effect to inflict 1000 damage when it destroys a monster by battle. During the End Phase, Cameron gets back his "Undine". Cameron draws and Buster Blader applauds Cameron for lasting the turn. He allow Cameron to ask his second question. Cameron asks how and when they got to the human world. Buster Blader advises Cameron not to waste his questions by asking question he already knows the answer to. Buster Blader explains they arrived during the festival along with several other spirits and inhabited a few students, which occurs every year. However, instead of departing from their hosts, Eria helped them cast a spell to remain dormant in their hosts without wasting energy and only emerge secretly when needed. Buster Blader explains they have been subtly encouraging their hosts to duel others as much as possible over the last two weeks and win in order to siphon the energy that comes from dueling to allow them to sustain themselves without harming the host. With Cameron's question answered, he Synchro Summons "Hydro Genex" and uses "Metalmorph" to help it destroy "Hamon" and gain a massive 4000 Life Points, a move that deeply impresses Eria. Summoning Uria Buster Blader draws and merely activates "Spellbook Inside the Pot", allowing both players to draw three cards. He then sets three cards, a move Joe calls boring. Fox Fire advises Joe be patient as summoning another Sacred Beast is not easy and takes time. He says Buster Blader was lucky to play "Hamon" so quickly and instantly but is still shocked by its fairly easy destruction. Cameron draws and skips his question to end the duel now. He orders "Hydro Genex" to attack directly, but Buster Blader advises Cameron not to be so hasty. He plays "Nightmare Wheel" to trap "Hydro Genex" and stop the attack. Cameron chains the trap with "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Nightmare Wheel", so the attack can continue uninterrupted. Buster Blader repeats his previous statment and activates "Imperial Custom", preventing Cameron from destroying his other Continuous Traps. Buster Blader tells Cameron to ask his third question, promising him he will not escape his new fate. Cameron relaxes and asks why they have targeted him as a sacrifice to the Sacred Beasts. Eria answers that they spent the two weeks observing the academy's psychic duelists and Cameron is both a novice with his powers but he is also arguably the most powerful psychic duelist at the school. He just hasn't tapped into his potential. Therefore, they would be able to siphon all of his raw power with minimal resistance. Cameron promises his "resistance" won't be minimal. He sets one card and ends his turn. Buster Blader draws and "Nightmare Wheel" takes effect to damage Cameron before he activates his third Continuous Trap: "Coffin Seller". Buster Blader then sends "Coffin Seller", "Nightmare Wheel” and "Imperial Custom" to the GY to Special Summon "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" from his hand in Attack Position. While "Uria" seems to have no stats, it gains 1000 ATK for each Continuous Trap in Buster Blader’s GY, and there are 3, proving the monster 3000 ATK and enough to destroy "Hydro Genex". He then activates Field Spell: "Lost Paradise" and explains its effects to draw two cards and prevent Cameron from destroying or targeting his Level 10 monsters with card effects. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Buster Blader Turn 1: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Undine" (1200/600) and uses its effect to mill “Cure Mermaid” from his Deck to add “Genex Controller” to his hand from his Deck. Cameron sets two cards and equips “Undine” with “Ribbon of Rebirth”. Turn 2: Buster Blader Buster Blader activates Continuous Spells: "Spell Absorption", "Gravekeeper’s Servant", and "Power Filter". After activating "Spell Absorption", Buster Blader gains 500 Life Points each time a Spell Card is activated, and he just played two (Buster Blader 4000 > 4500 > 5000). He sets one card then sends all his Continuous Spells to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" in Attack Position (4000/40000). "Hamon" attacks and destroys "Undine". During damage calculation, Cameron activates "Defense Draw" to reduce the battle damage to 0 and draw one card. Upon destroying a monster in battle, "Hamon" inflicts 1000 points of damage to Cameron (Cameron 4000 > 3000). During the End Phase, “Ribbon of Rebirth” allows Cameron to Special Summon “Undine” from his GY in Attack Position. Turn 3: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Genex Controller” (1400/1200). Cameron tunes "Undine" with "Controller" to Synchro Summon "Hydro Genex"(2300/1800) in Attack Position. Cameron activates “Metalmorph” which he equips to “Hydro” and increases its ATK by 300 (“Hydro" 2300 > 2600/1800). “Hydro” attacks "Hamon", and "Metalmorph” increases "Hydro’s" ATK by half of “Hamon’s” only when it attacks (“Hydro”: 2600 > 4600/1800). "Hydro" destroys "Hamon" (Buster Blader 5000 > 4400). “Hydro’s” effect increases Cameron’s LP by “Hamon’s” ATK (Cameron 3000 > 7000). At the end of the Damage Step, "Hydro’s" ATK return to 2600. Cameron sets two cards. Turn 4: Buster Blader Buster Blader activates "Spellbook Inside the Pot", allowing both players to draw three cards. He sets three cards. Turn 5: Cameron "Hydro" attacks directly. Buster Blader activates Continuous Trap: "Nightmare Wheel", which equips to “Hydro” and prevents it from attacking. In addition, Cameron will take 500 damage during each of Buster Blader’s Standby Phase. Cameron activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Nightmare Wheel"; Buster Blader chains the Quick-Play Spell with Continuous Trap: "Imperial Custom", preventing Cameron from destroying his other Continuous Traps. He sets one card. Turn 6: Buster Blader During the Standby Phase, “Nightmare Wheel” activates (Cameron 7000 > 6500). Buster Blader activates Continuous Trap: "Coffin Seller". Cameron activates Continuous Trap: “Dark Factory of More Production”. Buster Blader sends "Coffin Seller", "Nightmare Wheel” and "Imperial Custom" to the GY to Special Summon "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" (0/0) from his hand in Attack Position. Uria gains 1000 ATK for each Continuous Trap in Buster Blader’s GY, and there are 3: 3000 ATK. "Uria" attacks and destroys "Hydro" (Cameron 6500 > 6100). Buster Blader activates Field Spell: "Fallen Paradise", and uses its effect to draw two cards. He sets one card. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels